


The sexy Heero files

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Lemon, PWP, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: Sexy moments with your sexy boyfriend. And you simply can't resist him. HeeroxReader~One-shot booklet





	1. What mobile suits are not made for...

**Author's Note:**

> So this week I’ll be posting this. I’ve written five stories for this so far and I’m not sure if there will be more. It depends on the mood, LOL.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**What mobile suits are not made for…**

You struggled to keep up with your boyfriend/partner’s fast pace as he tugged you along with him. Your breathing was coming in gasps, your body was protesting, and your muscles burned with your effort. But you knew he wouldn’t stop until he had gotten you both to safety. And as he had longer legs than you, you had to double your efforts to match his stride. You raced through an empty hallway on the old resource satellite, in the direction of the mobile suit control room. This was a mission gone disastrously wrong, you thought as you came to a halt in front of the closed doors that gave access to the mobile suits, and Heero let go of your wrist. You tried to calm your erratic breathing, as Heero worked to open the door.

“I’m so gonna kill whoever blew our cover,” you hissed out through deep breaths.

Heero grunted in reply, too focused on the task at hand to give you a proper answer. 

You were on a mission for Preventer and it was your first undercover assignment. You usually flew off into space with a shuttle to collect war debris, pieces of mobile suits that had been destroyed during the war. You’d transport them back to a Preventer base, where they could be identified and destroyed, so that none could use them to rebuild a mobile suit. And besides that, the debris floating around was a danger to shuttles flying between Earth and the Colonies. But during your last mission, you had collected a piece that couldn’t be identified as a part of any mobile suit. So Commander Une had teamed you up with Heero to investigate what the piece was, and where it had come from.

Your search had led you to this abandoned resource satellite, which had turned out to be the headquarters of a new, secret military organization. You had set out to infiltrate the organization, and Une had given you permission, after she had made certain that your cover couldn’t be compromised in any way. Well, it was blown now, so it wasn’t as tight as she had thought it to be. 

The doors slid open with a whooshing sound and Heero grabbed your hand. “Come on.”

He led you through the hangar, in the direction of the closest mobile suit. 

“Can’t we just take a shuttle?” you asked him.

He shook his head. “They’ll come after us with the mobile suits. We could board one into a shuttle, but that would mean I’ll have to leave you unprotected when I go out and fight with it.”

“Hmm…” You frowned at the idea of getting into the middle of a mobile suit fight. “Well, then… Let’s hope your skills haven’t become rusty.”

He smirked at you and wrapped his arm around your waist. “My skills are just fine.”

Despite the danger you were in, you gave him a cocky grin. “We’ll see.”

He pushed you both off the ground and up towards the mobile suit’s cockpit. He landed on the lowered latch and seated himself in the cockpit’s seat. You stood on the latch a moment longer, wondering how the hell you would manage to fit in there.

“Why are you still standing there?” he asked you. “Get over here.”

You raised an eyebrow and stepped forward, and he took the opportunity to grasp your hand. He pulled you towards him and you ended up sprawling in his lap. You gave him a feisty glare, not really in the mood for games, and tried to find a position that would be comfortable for you, while he fidgeted with the suit’s controls. You ended up sitting sideways in his lap, and rested your head against his shoulder.

The latch closed and you felt a tremor go through the suit as it powered up. You were aware of the change in Heero as he piloted the suit towards the exit of the satellite. Something in him hardened, and you knew that the soldier in him had come to the surface. The suit’s communication system crackled and then came to life. You could hear people shouting orders, but none seemed to feel a need to seek contact with you. 

“Do you think they will attack us?” you asked Heero. 

“I’m sure they will,” he said. He used the suits thermal sword to cut himself a way out of the satellite. “This will slow them down.”

You admired his smart move, as now no one would be able enter the hangar without wearing an astro suit. 

“Do you think you can hack into the computer system?” Heero asked you, while taking off into space.

The G-forces threw you back against him, and you struggled to reach for your laptop bag, which had fallen to the cockpit’s floor when he had yanked you inside. You were glad you had had the right mind to grab it when he had barged into your room to announce that your cover was blown. You managed to grab hold of the bag and pulled it into your lap.

You opened it and got out your laptop, booting it up. “I should be able to get into the system,” you told him. “I was able to get into it before.”

The monitor in front of you beeped and announced that your enemies had set out to follow you. You swallowed and looked up from your laptop to gaze at Heero’s face. His expression was fierce and determined, and you admired his lack of fear. As long as he wasn’t afraid, you had no reason to be either. 

“Heero?” you said softly.

“Hn?” He didn’t tear his eyes away from the panorama screen.

You bit your lip and reached up, cupping his cheek. You pulled him down for a kiss. It was desperate and full of the adrenaline that coursed through your system, making it rough. You gasped when he bit down on your bottom lip, drawing it into his mouth. Heat coiled in your belly and you shivered at the sensation. It had been too long, you thought.

Your laptop beeped, announcing it was done booting up, and you broke the kiss and went to work. You grinned when you discovered that you could still easily break into the organization’s computers system. You worked your way towards the software that was installed in all the mobile suits’ board computers. If you managed to infect the software with a destructive virus, Heero probably didn’t have to fight any of the suits coming after you. You were all too aware about him being uncomfortable with the prospect of having to kill someone.

“I’m in,” you announced after a while.

“Good. How fast do you think it will work?” he asked.

“It’d take about a minute,” you said.

“Do it.”

You infected the computer system with the virus Heero had designed especially for this mission. You grinned as it started attacking the system with neck breaking speed.

“It will affect our suit as well,” you told him.

“Doesn’t matter,” Heero grunted.

A shocked cry escaped you when one of the suits pursuing you opened fire. 

“Hold on,” Heero warned.

You swallowed and wrapped your arms around his neck, squeezing your eyes shut. The suit shook as Heero steered it around, opening fire on the missiles that were send your way. They exploded in close range of the suit, and it was send flying backwards from the force. You squeaked, not entirely comfortable with the idea of explosions. Your boyfriend was an ex-Gundam Pilot, so you trusted him to get you out of this alive, but this mobile suit was not made of Gundanium Alloy. It was just as vulnerable as the average Leo type. 

Heero wrapped one arm around your waist to keep you seated, until the suit stopped moving. 

“It worked,” he said suddenly.

You slowly opened your eyes and blinked. What was he talking about? You glanced up at his face and found him staring down at you with a small smile. 

“Huh?”

“The board computer shut down,” he said. 

You glanced at the panorama screen and found it black. Turned off. The virus had done its job. You grinned. 

“I did it!” you exclaimed in excitement.

That meant your were safe. The people piloting the other mobile suits could do nothing more than float around in space, until the Preventers would get them out of their suits to arrest them. 

“Contact Wufei,” Heero said.

“Right.” You squirmed around in his lap, until you were sitting with your back against his chest, so that he could see the screen too. 

You sought connection with Wufei, who had been stationed at the nearest colony during the mission. He looked pissed off when his face appeared on your laptop screen. You had probably woken him up.

“Hey,” you said. “Mission’s finished. Can you come to pick us up?”

His eyes narrowed as he took in the fact that you and Heero were sitting in a mobile suit. “So the rumors were true?”

“They were,” Heero said. “Our cover was blown, and we escaped in a mobile suit. -Y/N- infected the board computers with the virus, so all suits shut down and can’t be used anymore.”

“I see.” Wufei rubbed his forehead. “I’ll contact Une to let her know there has to be a leak somewhere. Is your tracker on?”

“Yeah,” you said. 

“Good.” Wufei nodded. “It’ll probably take me about three hours to reach you.”

“THREE HOURS?” you exploded. 

Hell no! You weren’t going to sit in a cramped space for three hours, while he took his sweet assed time to come and pick you up!

“Why the fuck three hours?” you asked, while glaring at him.

“Spaceport’s closed down,” Wufei snapped. “You’ll have to be patient.”

“Patient, my ass!” you growled. “You better- HEY!”

You turned your head to glare at your boyfriend. He was giving you a smug smirk, while his hand rested over your closed laptop. He had slapped it shut, effectively cutting off the conversation with Wufei.

You crossed your arms and pouted. “Three hours.”

“Try to sleep,” was all he said.

“Not comfortable enough,” you protested.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around your waist, resting his chin on your shoulder. “It’ll be over in no time.”

You grinned as a sudden thought came to you. You put your laptop down on the suit’s floor and pushed yourself up, turning around to face him. You straddled his lap, your knees resting against the pilot seat on both his sides. He raised an eyebrow and gazed at you expectantly.

“I think I know a better way to kill some time,” you told him with a mischievous smile.

“I bet you do,” he said dryly, a smirk forming on his face. 

You wrapped one arm around his neck, while your free hand played with the collar of his T-shirt. You leaned in for a kiss, a feeling of triumph spreading through your body as he responded to you. His hand came up to tangle in your hair, and you sighed with pleasure. You slid one hand down his cotton covered chest and slipped it under the hem of the fabric. 

His skin was warm against your fingers and soft, with an underlying hint of tempered steel. You could spend hours exploring the ridges between his abs with your fingers. 

He broke away from the kiss and brought his mouth to your ear. “You know, mobile suits aren’t really made to have sex in.”

You tugged his shirt up, so you had access to the hard planes of his chest. “And you know, because…?”

“Does it matter?”

“Are you telling me you had sex in your Gundam when you were fifteen?” you asked, while narrowing your eyes into a glare.

He smirked at your jealousy. “You don’t want to know what OZ soldiers used to brag about back in the day.”

You rolled your eyes and leaned in to kiss him once more. He placed a finger over your lips.

“I’m serious,” he said. 

“I don’t give a shit,” you told him bluntly. “It’s been three weeks since the last time we had sex.”

Laughter rumbled in his chest. “It would be better if we waited until we got home.”

You were getting a little frustrated with him and hissed. “Heero…”

He raised an eyebrow at your whined plea and grinned. “No.”

“But-”

“No.”

“You don’t look very convincing, you know,” you told him, while tangling a hand in his hair. 

Damn it, you would get your way! Before he had a chance to reply, you pressed your mouth against his and nipped on his bottom lip. You shifted closer to him, and smirked into the kiss as you felt his body react beneath yours. You’d seduce him. You knew which buttons to press. You’d start with kissing him senseless and from there on… oh yeah.

You skillfully nibbled on his bottom lip, knowing he loved it when you did that. His lips parted slightly beneath yours and you took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, slipping your tongue inside his mouth. His taste was always addicting, and now was no exception. He still tasted like toothpaste, a sign that he had been getting ready for bed when he had discovered that your cover had been blown. You explored enthusiastically, your hands shifting through his hair, running over his shoulders, the hard planes of his chest… You pulled away from the kiss with a frustrated sigh and grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt with both hands. 

He opened his eyes to give you a warning glare, but you only grinned at him and ripped the fabric of his shirt, tearing it open. You bit your lip at the sight of his bronzed chest, and driven by a need to taste his skin, you leaned in and pressed your mouth against his collar bone. Your hands explored the skin you had just exposed, sliding over hard planes and muscles. You shifted, pressing wet kisses against his skin, trailing down. You couldn’t do what you actually wanted to do. There simply wasn’t enough space in the cockpit for you to sit comfortably between his legs, but you could still drive him crazy. He hissed when you playfully scraped your teeth over a nipple, while one of your hands slipped under the waistband of his sweat pants. 

His hand grabbed your hip, squeezing gently. It was a silent encouragement to take things further and you grinned against his chest. 

“Giving in?” you asked him.

He growled. “No.”

You kissed your way up to his ear, and started nibbling on his earlobe. You slipped your fingers under his boxers and curled your fingers around his erection, earning another growl from him. You rubbed your thump over the tip, spreading the pre-cum that had already leaked out. You squeezed him gently, before starting to stroke. 

“Heero,” you murmured huskily. “Fuck me.”

His hips bucked up, and you chuckled at his uncontrolled reaction. His body was betraying him. Soon he would give in. You pulled back slightly, so you could look at him, but didn’t stop your assault on his senses. He gazed at you through his lashes, his eyes heavy lidded with pleasure. His breathing was becoming heavier, a sign that he was definitely enjoying your ministrations. You leaned in, your lips barely touching his. You buried your free hand into his hair again, fisting it around the thick locks. 

On an oath, he pulled you closer, forcefully kissing you. You approved with a moan, and pulled your hand free from his pants to curl around his neck. He chuckled and broke the kiss, bringing his mouth up to your ear. You almost sagged against him when he trailed his tongue over the sensitive spot behind it. 

“Fine,” he growled. “But I’ll have you on my terms once we get home.”

You agreed without thinking about it. “Deal.”

He was quick to yank your pajama bottoms over your hips. It took you some maneuvering to get them off and while you were busy, he pushed his sweatpants and boxers down. Your mouths met again in a hungry kiss, your tongue entwining with his in a heated dance. He slid one hand under the t-shirt you were wearing, finding your breasts. At that point you stopped thinking. Need coursed through your veins, and it was so strong you felt like you were going to explode from the sheer force of it. 

“Now,” you gasped when breaking the kiss for some much needed air. 

He smirked at you, the tilt of his lips so sinful that it almost made you come on the spot. Three weeks and you were already going crazy. Shit. You trailed your fingers down his stomach, sliding over toned abdomen and grabbed his erection. You rose onto your knees, pushing your panties aside with your free hand, and sank down on him. You muffled your cry against his shoulder, biting down on his skin. He groaned and grabbed hold of your hair with one hand, forcefully tipping your head back. His mouth roamed over your throat, his tongue teasing along sensitive areas that you had forgotten you had. He was quick to remind you. His free hand grabbed hold of your hip, guiding you into a sensual rhythm when you started moving. 

You raised your hips, moving over him slowly. As much as you wanted satisfaction, you also wanted this to last. It had been too long. And even though you had done your best to keep your distance during your stay at the resource satellite, it had been so damned hard. And tempting. Especially that one time in the gym. You simply couldn’t resist him when he was all sweaty and sexy.

You leaned in for a kiss, not breaking your rhythm for a second. He nipped on your bottom lip, before pulling back. 

“Take off your shirt,” he murmured against your chin. 

You raised your arms, giving him the opportunity to pull it off. You couldn’t stop a cry from escaping as his mouth found your breasts. He tugged on a nipple with his teeth, causing you to shudder. Your hands grabbed his shoulders, your fingers digging into strong muscles as you fought to control yourself. But with the combined sensations, your attempts were in vain. All too soon you were spiraling towards the brink. But he was as well. You could tell from the tightening of his abdomen and his labored breathing. With a grin you sped up the pace just slightly, creating more friction.

He was the first one to come. With a groan he surrendered, his hips coming up to press against you intimately. He buried himself deep inside of you, causing you to join him into ecstasy. You threw back your head with a moan and sagged against him, wave after wave of pleasure rolling over you. You lay your head against his shoulder as you tried to get your breath and bearings back. A light sheen of sweat covered his body, and you idly trailed your fingers over his slickened skin. He turned his head to press a kiss against your forehead.

“Happy now?” he asked.

You grinned. “Yes.”

His arm slipped around your waist, pressing you against him. A content sigh escaped you. 

“How much time do we have left to kill?” you asked him after a while. 

He groaned. “Not again.”

“Sjeesh!” You sat up and gave him a half hearted glare. “Do you think of anything else, besides sex?”

He grinned. “I think you forgot who seduced whom this time around.”

You smirked. “Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it.”

He pulled you closer for a kiss. “Don’t forget you promised me something.”

“How could I forget?” 

You already looked forward to it. Last time you had barely been able to lift a finger after he had finished with you. You moved, rising onto your knees so that he could pull out of you. You reached behind you for your T-shirt and pajama bottoms, while Heero straightened his clothing, or rather, what was left of them.

“You just had to rip my shirt, didn’t you?” he asked you, while balling up the tattered remains of his t-shirt. 

You grinned at him. “Last time you ruined my favorite blouse, so don’t complain.”

You managed to get dressed in the narrow confines of the cockpit, and settled down in his lap again, sitting sideways once more. You rested your head against his shoulder and closed your eyes.

“I think the sleeping part might happen after all,” you murmured.

He chuckled and pulled you closer. “Hn.”

You shifted, getting more comfortable against him, and slowly drifted off.

When Wufei came to pick you up two hours later, he definitely wasn’t a happy bunny. When you came walking into the shuttle’s cockpit, he took one look at the state of Heero’s clothes and the angry red bite mark you had left on his shoulder, and you swore the temperature in the shuttle dropped with a few degrees. 

“What were you thinking soiling evidence?” he snapped at you.

You glared at him. You had never been able to get along with him well, and he always blamed you for everything. 

“Well, excuse me,” you snapped back. “I wasn’t alone in that mobile suit!”

Heero smirked and accepted the spare shirt that Wufei handed him. He then pinned you with a look that promised sinful things, and you promptly shut up. No arguing with your boyfriend when he looked at you like that. You leaned back in your seat and grinned.

Wufei snarled. “You two are disgusting.”

“Just wait until you get a girlfriend,” you told him smartly. “If you even manage to get one with that attitude.”

Heero chuckled at that. Wufei was so wise to keep him mouth shut. You just closed your eyes and went back to sleep. You couldn’t wait to get home.

**-x-x-x-**


	2. The best kind of work out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**The best kind of work-out!**

“SERIOUSLY, GO FUCK YOURSELF!” You angrily stormed out of your partner’s office, not caring who heard or saw you.

Really! The nerve of that bastard! How dare he!

You quickly went into your office, slamming the door shut with a satisfying bang. You collapsed in your office chair, but soon found yourself too angry and restless to sit still. You got up and started pacing, trying to figure out what to do about the situation with your partner. You knew you would be in deep shit if you didn’t do anything about it soon. 

Your mission would be in a week, and you couldn’t have him making unwanted advances at you. You sighed deeply and halted in front of your desk. There was only one person who you wanted to talk to at the moment. You glanced at your watch. Three PM. You knew where to find him. You grabbed your keys from your desk, as well as your bag, and left your office, once more slamming the door shut behind you. 

You passed Sally in the hallway, but you just brushed past her, too pissed off to talk to anyone other than who you had in mind. You were too frustrated to wait for the elevator, so you raced down the stairs to the first floor, where the gym was located. 

You had an mandatory hour each day that you had to spend on working out. You had planned on going to the gym at four, but you figured you could start a bit earlier. You changed into a comfortable pair of shorts and a tank top in the locker room, before venturing into the gym. There weren’t many people around, just some rookies. You spotted your boyfriend in the corner, or rather spotted his messy head of hair, where he was doing pushups. Your made your way around several treadmills that were set up along the wall and took the few steps you needed to reach him.

He didn’t pause his exercises, and you appreciated the way his biceps bulged with his effort. You suddenly remembered why you never went to the gym when he was there. It was exactly this reason. You couldn’t help but think of screwing him whenever he was working out. And thinking about it usually led to wanting it, and… You forced your thoughts away from that subject. You had come here with a goal and it wasn’t seducing your boyfriend.

You plopped down on the mat in front of him and sighed. “How deep in shit would I be if I killed Johnson?”

Heero merely grunted, but didn’t really answer you. Instead, he did three more pushups, before sitting up on his knees. He stretched his arms above his head, before lying down on his back. He started doing a series of sit-ups. As he rose into a sitting position, he slightly twisted his upper body, so that his left elbow almost touched his right knee. He repeated the action to the other direction. You got more comfortable, placing your hands against the mat behind you so you could lean back a bit. You stretched out your legs in front of you, your feet almost touching his.

“Would the shit be less deep if you helped me?” you asked him. 

Heero gave you and almost comical look, but didn’t stop his work out. “Why do you want to kill him? Is he still coming on to you?”

You narrowed your eyes. “Yes.”

“Hn.” Heero grunted.

You were silent for a while, contemplating what to say. “My mission is less than a week away.”

“I told you I could have taken care of it.”

“I know,” you said with a sigh. 

You had stressed Heero not to do anything about the situation, because you had wanted to solve it on your own. But Johnson was a thickheaded jackass, who didn’t seem to take _‘no’_ for an answer.

“Apparently, the idea of you doesn’t scare him,” you said. 

“He’s an ex-OZ soldier. What do you expect?” 

“I thought OZZies peed their pants at the idea of a Gundam or its pilot,” you said jokingly.

Heero finished his series of sit-ups and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Want me to talk to him?”

You shrugged. “I’m not sure if that is going to help.”

“Then you’ll have to go to Une.”

“And then what?” you said with a sigh. “What can she do about the situation? It’s not like she’s gonna assign me a new partner on such a short notice.”

Heero gave you an amused look. “I’d volunteer.”

You gave him a small, grateful smile. “Thanks.”

“Hn.” He got up and offered you his hand. 

You took it without hesitation and allowed him to pull you up. 

“Come on. Let’s see if you can beat me on the tread mill,” he said, while pushing you into the direction of the offensive looking machines. He emphasized his words with a firm slap to your butt.

“You know that’s a goal I’ll never accomplish,” you grumbled as you stepped onto one of the tread mills. 

He smirked. “Who knows? Maybe one day I’ll be nice and let you win.”

You snorted as you adjusted the machine so you could start your warming up. “Right. As if you’d do that.”

He chuckled. You both knew he was too competitive by nature to ease up on you and let you win. Although… On some occasions… A smug smile formed on your face.

“How much are you going for?” you asked him.

“Five miles.”

You scowled. “You sick bastard.”

He shot you a devious grin that almost made you stumble. “Are you giving up already?”

You grumbled and sped up your machine, not willing to back down from his challenge. You never went down without a fight. So you worked yourself into a sweat, panting with your effort.

“One down!” you announced smugly as you passed the first mile mark.

Heero scowled at you. “You started earlier.”

“Hehe…” Crap. Now he would really try to beat you.

You watched as he adjusted the machine, catching up with you in no time. Ugh… He passed mile two and you struggled to keep up with him. You pushed yourself for three and four, and noticed that he was slowing down so you could catch up with him again. 

“Race you to the finish?” he asked as you started to near five.

You grunted, not willing to waist precious air on speech. You turned up the speed, picking up the pace. Heero did the same. You glanced at him and your gazes clashed. Something in his eyes heated and your heart started beating faster for a whole other reason. Shit, did he have to look at you like that?

His lips curled into a smirk and you nearly stumbled. You fastened your gaze on the display in front of you again, not willing to let him distract you. He reached five miles a few seconds before you did. You groaned and turned down the speed, starting on the cooling down. You breathed in deeply, trying to calm the erratic beating of your heart. But when you met Heero’s gaze again, the attempt turned out to be futile. 

Lust blazed in his eyes. He stepped off the tread mill and grabbed your hand, pulling you towards him. 

“Heero,” you tried to protest. “We’re at work.”

“None is around,” he said, before crashing his lips against yours. 

His kiss was aggressive and bruised your lips, his tongue demanding entrance. You tangled your hands in his hair and kissed him back, enjoying the salty taste of sweat on his lips. His hands slid over your back, one up to grasp the hair at the back of your head, while the other slid down to squeeze your buttock. You careened into him and whimpered when your lower body came in contact with the bulge in his sweat pants.

You broke the kiss with a gasp and pressed your face against his neck, your tongue darting out to lick the sweat from his skin. “We need to go somewhere more… private.”

He grunted in reply. “Showers?”

“Hmm…” you shuddered at the image. “Yeah. Good idea.”

He chuckled and took your hand. He led you out of the gym and towards the dressing rooms. Before the entrance to the men’s room he halted. “I’ll join you in a minute.”

You gave him a sultry smile and disappeared into the women’s room. You grabbed your bag from the locker you had gotten yourself and quickly dashed towards the showers. Since you were alone, you figured it would be safe to leave the shower stall’s door unlocked. You turned on the faucet and undressed while the water warmed up. You heard the door to the dressing room open and slam shut, and the footsteps that approached the showers told you it was Heero.

With a grin, you opened the door and peeked around it. “Fast as always.”

He joined you in the stall, locking the door behind him, and you quickly moved closer to him, catching his mouth in a hungry kiss. He dumped his bag on the bench next to the door and wrapped his arms around you. Your hands tangled in his hair once more as he fought you for dominance over the kiss, and you surrendered with a quiet moan. He pulled back from you and gave you a smug little smirk that made your knees quiver. 

“Get undressed,” you pointedly told him and moved away from him. 

You turned and made your way over to the back of the shower stall, stepping under the warm spray of water. You heard him undress, but purposefully ignored him. You wanted him to seduce you. You washed away the sweat from your work-out, and turned around to grab your shower gel from the bench. You froze as Heero beat you to it, the predatory glint in his eyes telling you it was better to stay where you were. You took a deep breath as he approached you, uncapping the bottle of shower gel as he went. He joined you under the spray of warm water, and your hands came up to pull him closer.

“Kiss me,” you told him breathlessly.

He smirked and leaned in, his free hand coming up to grasp you hair, his fingers curling around the wet tresses. He leaned in, pressing his lips against yours.

“I want you,” he all but growled against your lips.

You gave him a cocky smile. “Then take me.”

He smirked and took a step back, shaking his head slightly. 

You almost wanted to pout, but refrained from doing so as he let go of you completely to pour shower gel onto his hand. He put the bottle down on a small rack that hung in the corner of the stall and pulled you closer, one arm sliding around your waist, while the other started rubbing the shower gel over your body. He started with your arms and shoulders and ran his hand down your back. You shivered as his fingers caressed over your skin in a teasing way, before turned you around. He washed your back, before sliding his hands around your side and over your stomach and up. You could barely contain a moan as he filled his hands with your breasts. Your nipples hardened beneath the touch of his callused fingers, and your head rolled back to rest against his shoulder. 

“Heero…” you gasped. 

He pressed his lips against your neck, his tongue darting out to tease over sensitive spots. You bit your lip in anticipation as one of his hands slid down again, while the other continued to knead your breast. You sucked in breath through your teeth as his hand found its way between your legs, two fingers sliding into your moist heat. 

You pressed one hand against the tile wall in front of you to brace yourself, the other reached up, clasping his neck. You turned your head and caught his mouth in a hungry kiss. The angle was a bit awkward, but you didn’t want him to stop his assault on your senses. You whimpered when his thump rubbed over your clit, sending more sparks of sensation up and down your spine. He pulled back from the kiss and leaned down to nip the skin of your shoulder.

Your breathing came in gasps and you could no longer form a coherent thought. All your attention was focused on him, on pleasure, on need. You felt yourself nearing the edge, and tightened the grip you had on his neck. Abruptly, he pulled his hand back.

“Not yet,” he murmured in your ear, his voice dangerously low. 

You were quick to turn around and kiss him. You clung to him with one arm, while your free hand trailed over his chest, down over toned abdomen, to find his erection. He growled and pushed you against the wall when you closed your hand around him. You rubbed your thump over the crown in a teasing caress, spreading pre-cum over the sensitive head. His hands grabbed your hips, his touch rough and almost bruising, letting you know that your ministrations were driving him towards his undoing. 

He broke the kiss and lifted you up, a primal glint in his eyes as he pressed himself against you, effectively keeping you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist and positioned him against your entrance, before resting your hands on top of his strong shoulders. You threw back your head when he entered you in one swift stroke. You nails dug into his skin, your mouth opening in a silent scream. Everything around you blurred as he started moving, pulling back, pushing in, driving you absolutely mad. You leaned in, pressing your mouth against his neck to muffle your moans. 

His trusts became faster, the more he was driven by need. You could only hold on and enjoy the ride. Your mouth met his as you reached your peak, and you moaned into his mouth as shudders racked your body. You clamped your muscles down on him, tearing his orgasm from him. He groaned, no longer caring about being quiet, and sagged against you, his hips jerking with his release. You shifted your hands into his hair in a soothing caress and pressed your lips against his temple as he fought to regain his bearings. 

You smiled when he shifted to press a kiss against your collar bone. 

“Hmm…” you murmured, while tightening your hold on him. “Now, that was a good work out.”

He chuckled against your skin, before straightening and kissing you. 

“You’re gonna contact Une about the mission?” he asked you.

You sighed and nodded. “Yeah… I’d rather have you with me than that prick.”

His lips twitched into a small smile. “Good.”

He slowly pulled out of you and lowered you until your feet touched the ground. You stepped under the warm spray of water and washed away the evidence of your passion. You almost purred when he helped you wash your hair. 

“Just tell Une the truth, will you?” he said after turning off the faucet.

“What do you mean?” you asked.

“I know you. You’re not gonna tell her that Johnson has been making inappropriate passes at you.”

You scowled. “I don’t want to be the reason someone gets fired.”

Heero gave you a fierce look. “If he doesn’t learn his place, he will continue to bother you, or maybe someone else.”

You sighed. “You’re right.”

He pulled you closer and pressed a kiss against your forehead. You gave him a small smile, before moving around him to grab your towel from the bench. 

Fifteen minutes later, you were back in your office and writing Une an email. Heero was seated on the chair in front of your desk, his feet casually popped up on the wooden surface as he read the file about your mission. You clicked the send button, before focusing your attention on your boyfriend.

“What do you think?” you asked him.

He met your gaze and gave you a small smirk. “This doesn’t seem too complicated.”

You rolled your eyes. “Yeah, yeah.”

It didn’t take long for Une to reply to your email, and within five minutes you were summoned to her office. You took a deep breath as you left your office. You knew for sure she would assign Heero as your new partner. You passed Johnson in the hallway, and purposefully ignored him. But the leer he sent your way wasn’t lost on you. You squared your shoulders. Heero was right. This guy needed to be stopped.

With renewed confidence, you approached your boss’ office. You looked forward to your mission. After all, when you were supposed to lay low, you now had a very attractive partner to spend time with…

**-x-x-x-**


	3. Shooting range adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Shooting range adventures**

You scowled as you fired another round of bullets at the target. You were pissed off, way beyond angry, and firing away at a carton figure felt so goddamn satisfying. It would have been even better if the target had been your… Was he even still your boyfriend? The argument, scratch that, fight had been the worst you had ever had with him. You had left the apartment after screaming at him that he was a dick for trying to dictate your life. The living room had been a war zone with shattered glasses and picture frames scattered over the floor. In your anger, you had thrown things at his head. It had made you feel better, but you thought it would be best to leave before you’d do him some real bodily harm.

The shooting range at HQ was the best place to get rid of the rest of your rage. At this time, close to midnight, there was none around, none to question you, and you had been firing away at the target for a good twenty minutes now. The anger started to lessen, but it was replaced by something which you found much more terrible: guilt and sadness. 

You knew Heero had had the best intentions when he had requested Commander Une to cancel your mission. He had thought the situation was much too dangerous for you to go in there. Instead, two much more experienced agents had been sent on your mission, leaving you to remain in the office and do paperwork. You had been enraged when you had found out. Unwilling to confront him in the office, you had gone home and had waited for him. The moment he had set foot in the apartment, you had thrown a glass at his head. He had been lucky to duck in time, and the glass had shattered against the door. 

_“How dare you,” you had told him. _

_He had given you a calm look, not even the slightest bit surprised by your anger. Or maybe he was, but just not showing it. “I don’t want them to send you into such a dangerous situation.”_

_“That’s not for you to decide, Yuy!” you had snapped at him. “I wanted to do this mission.”_

A heated argument had followed, with you throwing more things at him. You had screamed at him that you hated him for what he had done. That you wanted him to fuck off. And he had just stood there, taking the verbal beating silently. At some point, you had left, and now you realized that you were completely unsure of the state of your relationship with him. 

You lowered the gun and sighed. You knew Heero’s ideas about protecting you were warped with the harsh training he had endured during his childhood. His sense of right and wrong was different from yours, shaped by the battles he had fought and the effect they still had on him. Normally, you were okay with him doing things in a certain way, but he had never gone so far to actually decide if you could go on a mission or not. You were sure he had done it because he was afraid of something happening to you, but that didn’t make it right. 

Had you gone too far? you wondered. You swallowed thickly at the thought. The thought of going home to apologize crossed you mind and you turned around to leave. You froze in your spot however, when you saw Heero leaning against the door frame behind you. His stance was so calm and relaxed, freaking arrogant even, that you felt your anger spark again. You tried to tamper it down, but it still was there in your voice when you spoke.

“What are you doing here?” you questioned him. 

His eyes were guarded as he gazed at you, as if he expected you to lash out at him again. You swallowed and looked away. 

“I did what I did to protect you,” he said.

“I know,” you said with a sigh. “But that doesn’t make it right.”

“The situation out there is really critical,” he said.

You gave him a sharp look. “So? The missions you take are twice as dangerous, and I never complain or prevent you from going.”

“You don’t have the experience that I have,” he said. 

“No, and if you keep interfering, I will never obtain it.” You glared at him. 

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and gazed off to the side, not meeting your eyes. “I didn’t think you would get so angry.”

There was the tiniest bit of vulnerability in his voice. It made you realize that your anger had really shaken him. You had hurt him. 

“Would you do it again?” you asked him.

“Do what?” He tore his gaze away from the wall and gave you a questioning look. 

“Prevent me from going on a mission?”

He shrugged. “Maybe.”

You sighed. Why did he have to be so stubborn about this? “I see.”

He dropped his gaze to the ground, his messy bangs obscuring your view of his face. “I… I need to know where we stand.”

Your eyes widened in surprise. Did he think that… Had you truly gone that far? You frowned. “Heero…”

“Did you mean what you said?”

You swallowed and pressed a hand over your eyes. You felt a lump form in your throat and did you best to swallow it down. “Of course I didn’t.”

He expelled the breath he had been holding and then he was moving. He approached you, slowly, almost cautiously. He reached for your hand, the one that was holding the gun, and gently took it from you. You didn’t dare to meet his eyes, ashamed of hurting him, and afraid to see that hurt in his eyes. You continued to gaze down at your feet, as he put the gun down on the shelf next to you, before reaching out to cup your cheek.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered thickly. 

“Look at me,” he said quietly.

You slowly raised your eyes, and felt tears prickle as your gaze clashed with his. He gave you a small smile and pulled you closer, his arm wrapping around you in a warm embrace. You sniffed and pressed your face against his neck, one of your arms slipping around him, while the other curled around the fabric of the thin grey sweater he was wearing. 

“I’m so sorry for saying those things,” you said, while squeezing your eyes shut, willing the tears away. “But I felt so… so insignificant.”

“You’re not. You matter to me,” he murmured in your hair. “You know that.”

You trembled as you pulled back to gaze at him. He pushed a lock of hair behind your ear, before leaning in to kiss you. You sighed against his lips and pulled him closer, pressing up against him. The heat of his body seeped into yours and a quiet moan escaped you. You allowed him to deepen the kiss, the first embers of desire warming your blood. You realized all too well to where this would lead. But it didn’t matter. After the fight, after the ugly words and the hurt, you needed to find some form of solace. You needed reassurance. 

Heero backed you up against the side of the cubicle and pressed up against you. You broke the kiss to gaze at him, your hand coming up to caress his cheek. He caught your hand in his and turned his face to press a kiss against the palm of your hand. You swallowed as his eyes met yours, those stunning pools of blue gazing at you with so much intensity, it made your heart beat faster. You rose on your tip toes, catching his mouth in another kiss, your hands sliding down over his clothed chest to his abdomen. You shivered as one of his hands landed on your hip, his thump slipping under the hem of your top to rub over your hipbone. His other hand cupped the back of your head, his fingers tangling in your hair as he deepened the kiss, his tongue finding yours in a lazy dance.

There had been encounters similar to this, you remembered. Lazy passion and slow sex that left you reeling, sated, but at the same time yearning for more. You broke the kiss with a gasp and buried your face against his neck, lips caressing over his skin in a teasing manner.

“They have cameras here,” you said, you last words ending in a muffled moan, as his hand slipped under your top and slid up to cup your breast through the lacy material of your bra. 

He growled and tugged at your earlobe with his teeth. “There’s none around. Do you care?”

“Not really,” you murmured, while pushing his jacket over his shoulders. It landed on the floor and was soon followed by his shirt. “It’s not like people don’t know that we tend to screw around at HQ.”

You bit your lip at the sight of his naked chest and you couldn’t stop yourself from gazing at him. You never could. He was so goddamn beautiful. Your fingers trailed over bronzed skin and taut muscles and scars, and you leaned in to taste. The smell of him was intoxicating, all man, with a hint of cologne. The feeling of his skin beneath your lips was addicting. You kissed, licked, and nipped a path down his torso, kneeling down in front of him. Your hands reached for his fly, unbuttoning the black slacks that the Preventer uniform required. He made a low sound in the back of his throat as you freed his erection from its confinements, causing you to shiver. 

One of his hands buried itself in your hair, and you tilted back your head to gaze at him. A smirk tugged at his lips as he gazed down at you. You always loved it when he looked at you like that. It was a look that promised pleasure, and he knew when to use it to his advantage. Like now. Normally, you would tease him about using such tactics, but you reminded yourself that someone could walk in on you any moment, so you were quick to move forward, and took him into your mouth. 

He muffled the quiet groan that escaped him with his free hand, before pressing it against the wall behind you, his eyes closing as you moved over him, your tongue teasing over the crown, tasting pre-cum, your fingers caressing over the part your mouth couldn’t reach. There was something empowering about having him at your mercy like this. This strong, sexy, dangerous man, rendered powerless by you. It was an idea that left you feeling triumphant, if not a little wanton. 

You grinned as you released him, kissing your way up and rising into a standing position. His mouth met yours in a deep kiss, and you were swept under by a wave of need as you felt his hands unbuttoning your pants. He broke the kiss and turned you around, pressing you up against the wall of the cubicle with his body, while his hands pushed your pants and underwear down. You had done this often enough to know that this wouldn’t work without some cooperation on your side, so you managed to free one leg from your pants’ confinement, your hands pressing against the wall as you wordlessly offered yourself to him. 

You could feel him there, hot, hard, still slick with saliva, and the feeling made you shudder with desire. You could feel his breath against your neck as he leaned in, his hand slipping between your legs to tease. You hissed, your eyes sliding shut as those callused fingers skillfully manipulated your senses. 

“Heero…”

“Hmm?” His tongue left a wet trail from your neck up to your ear, his teeth digging into your earlobe.

“Just fuck me already.”

You squeezed your eyes shut as he pulled his hand back, and then he was pushing in, sensations making it hard for you to breathe. You gasped, your legs trembling, threatening to give out. His arm snuggly wrapped around your waist to keep you up, while the other slipped under your top once again. A keening moan escaped you as that hand found your breasts, teasing through the material of your bra. He panted against your neck, his breathing hot against your skin. Your head lolled back, resting against his shoulder, as he shifted his hips, slowly withdrawing and pushing in again. One of your hands left the wall to bury in his hair as he built a steady rhythm, sending sparks of pleasure through your body. 

You could feel your orgasm building with each snap of his hips, and you could tell that he was getting close as well. You could hear it in his breathing and you could feel it in the way his body tensed up behind you, all those muscles straining, tightly strung as pleasure coiled. His trusts became faster, his hold on your tighter, and then you felt it hit him. He groaned against your shoulder, his release hot inside of you, and it was enough to send you over the edge as well. You bit down on your lip to muffle your moans as ecstasy washed over you. 

You slumped against the wall, struggling to catch your breath as the euphoria of orgasm faded. Heero was still pressed against you, his lips caressing over your neck tenderly. This, you decided, was why arguments with him never lasted long, no matter how pissed off you were. A shudder racked your body as he pulled out of you, and you were quick to turn around and catch his mouth in a gentle kiss. 

You grinned at him when he pulled back. “You’re definitely forgiven.”

A smirk tugged at his lips. “I see.”

“But don’t pull that shit on me again,” you said. “Next time, if you think the situation is critical, go with me.”

He nodded. “Alright.”

You leaned in for another kiss and smiled. “Let’s go home?”

**-x-x-x-**


	4. Seduction in red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading over these stories again made me realize I barely write scenes in this way nowadays. I always end up writing them sweet and romantic. I did before too, and this one-shot booklet was a little project to try and write them more detailed and sexy, I guess. It was a good excersize, but I still went back to romantic lemons (do we still call them that now? I’m old, LOL. XD).
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy them nontheless!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Seduction in red**

You checked your watch again as you waited for the elevator to arrive. The parking garage at HQ was deserted. There were only a few cars parked there, and the garage was almost eerily silent. The elevator doors opened and you quickly got inside. As the doors slid shut, you checked if the bag you had brought with you was zipped up. 

You knew the Preventer protocol, so you had some time left to prepare. You also knew your boyfriend’s routine after missions, and you were pretty sure that he would be in his office in about fifteen minutes. He probably was in Sally’s office now, getting a check up on possible injuries, and then he would have about an hour before his debriefing. 

Normally, you would wait at home for him to return from missions. But tonight was different. You had been flaming pissed when you had found out that Une had scheduled him in for a three day mission, just before Valentine’s Day. The chance that Heero would be home on time had been small, and you had seen your plans of relaxing and making long, luxurious love evaporate in thin air. But when Heero had called you this afternoon to tell you that he was coming home in a few hours, your mood had lifted. And that’s when your plan had started to form.

Long, luxurious love making could wait. You knew how Heero’s mind worked after missions and what he needed to get rid of the stress that missions brought him. A smile came to play over your face. 

The elevator reached the floor of Heero’s office, and you quickly stepped into the hallway, taking a turn left. You felt in your coat’s pocket for the key and took it out. You gazed around as you stuck the key into the lock, and sighed in relief when you saw that all offices were deserted. There were no lights on, and all doors were closed. Good. 

You entered Heero’s office, and made sure to shut the blinds that covered the window next to the door. You locked the door from the inside, and gazed around the office, while contemplating what to do. You knew turning on the light would immediately make him suspicious, so that was out of the question. You examined the surface of his desk and grinned when you found it empty. Sometimes, it came in handy that he was such a neat freak. You made your way over to the chair in the corner and put your bag down on it. You shrugged out of your coat and hung it over the back of the chair. You unzipped the bag and sighed at the sight of the red, silk sheet you had brought along with you.

It had been something you had bought on impulse a while ago. With Valentine’s Day approaching, you had imagined yourself spreading it out on the bed. You could totally imagine Heero in it, the fabric caressing over golden skin and taut muscles as he moved, but Une had royally fucked up your plans. So, you would use it here. You grinned and stepped out of your shoes. Time to get ready. You stripped down to your underwear, a set of lacy, red lingerie, and grabbed hold of the sheet. You made your way over to the desk, while unfolding it. You knew you had a few minutes left before he would be here, so you hopped onto the desk and arranged the sheet in such a way that it covered your body, but left little to the imagination. You pulled your hair over one shoulder and then waited patiently for Heero to arrive. 

A sultry smile came to play over your face as you heard the key being stuck into the lock. You crossed your legs beneath the sheet and sat waiting for him to open the door. 

Heero stepped into his office, his nose buried in the file he was holding, a frown on his face. He immediately noticed something was going on, as his eyes snapped up to gaze around the office. With his superior senses, it was always a challenge to surprise him.

“Hi baby,” you greeted him casually, while keeping the sheet pressed against your collarbone. 

He seemed dumbfounded for a moment, but he was quick to regain his composure, a smirk coming to play over his lips as he shut the door behind him and locked it. A jolt of desire shot through your body as the look in his eyes became heated. He carelessly tossed the file aside and strode over towards you. His steps were determined and reminded you of a predator stalking its prey. You heart started beating faster as he reached you, his hands slamming down on the desk beside your hips. 

“What is this?” he asked you, his voice a low and dangerous rumble in his throat. 

You smiled at him and reached up to trail a finger along his cheek. The rough stubble there told you that he hadn’t bothered to pack a razor for his mission. His scent filled your nostrils, a surprisingly arousing combination of gunpowder and man, and you leaned in to press you face against his neck.

“What do you think this is?” you asked him teasingly, while trailing your lips along the skin of his throat. 

A chuckle escaped him and he grabbed your hips through the sheet. You tipped your head back to gaze at him. He leaned in, but instead of kissing you, he drew your bottom lip between his teeth and tugged on it in a playful manner. You grinned and wound your free arm around his neck. 

“I thought I’d surprise you,” you said. “It’s Valentine’s day after all.”

You uncrossed your legs and lifted them to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. Oh, there was definitely a bulge there. You shimmied closer to him, earning a sharp intake of breath for your effort. 

One of his hands grabbed your shoulder and forcefully pushed you down onto the desk. You let go of the sheet in favor of the lapels of his Preventer jacket, pulling him down for a deep kiss. It was all tongue and teeth, fueled by the adrenaline still coursing through his system post-mission. You moaned in appreciation, your fingers sliding into his hair. You could feel him yank the sheet away from between your bodies, and then he was pulling back from the kiss to gaze down at you.

Your back arched of its own volition as his hungry gaze swept over your body and over the red lace. His hands caressed over the skin of your stomach, sliding up to caress along the undersides of your breasts. You gasped, your eyes drifting shut as desire shot through you. In the determined touch of his hands you could tell that this encounter would be hard and fast, exactly what you had intended. You pushed yourself up in a sitting position and attacked his jacket and shirt, freeing his chest to your hungry mouth. Your hands slid over his skin, ensuring yourself that he was okay, that he didn’t have any injuries that would leave new scars. You pulled your mouth away from his collarbone to kiss him, and moaned quietly as he ground his hips against you, imitating what would happen later. 

You hissed when he unclasped your bra, carelessly throwing it onto the ground. “Why the hurry? – Aah!”

Your question ended on a sharp cry as he pushed you back onto the desk once more, his mouth closing around a nipple. The stubble on his face prickled your skin as he teased your nipple into a hard bud, before pulling away to gaze at you. His eyes were like an inferno, lust clear in their depths, and you shivered violently. 

“If you had wanted to take things slow, you should have stayed at home,” he told you pointedly.

You slipped your hand around his neck and yanked him up so you could bite down on his bottom lip. “And let you have all the post-mission fun by yourself?”

You emphasized your question by pressing your free hand against the straining bulge in his pants, and he growled. You knew how he usually went about his way after missions, the adrenaline driving him to take care of himself in the showers. You often complained about it because you liked seeing this uncontrolled side of him. His hips bucked against your hand, and he leaned down to kiss you once more, deep, and with an urgency that made you tremble.

“Fine,” you gasped when he pulled back to kiss his way down your neck.

He chuckled and rested hands on your hips, his thumps hooking around red lace. You lifted your hips to help him remove the last remaining article of clothing on your body and hissed when his mouth once more found your breasts. Fucking tease. Your hands slid into his hair and tugged on the dark locks, urging him on. A throaty moan escaped you when his fingers teased over the sensitive skin of your thighs, and you spread your legs a little wider to give him better access. He was already driving you into a frenzy with his teasing, and you knew he wasn’t done yet. You bit down on your bottom lip to keep yourself from making any more sounds as his fingers slipped inside of your wet heat. Your body went in overdrive, the sensations he was causing almost too much for you to bear. 

You tugged on his hair, causing him to pull his mouth away from your breasts. You wrapped your arms around his neck when he straightened, arching up to meet his mouth with yours. You kissed him deeply, practically invading his mouth, trying to communicate with the kiss what your body was demanding. You needed more than just the deep stroking of those callused fingers. 

“Fuck me,” you pleaded with him as you pulled back from the kiss to gasp for some much needed air. 

Your hands found the fastenings of his cargo pants, quickly undoing the belt and the button, the unlocking of the zipper so loud in the silence of the building. You pushed his pants down his hips, along with his underwear, freeing his straining erection to your wandering hands. He leaned in to bury his face against your neck when you closed your hand around him, his hand pulling back from between your legs to grasp your hip. You grinned when you felt him shiver. His breathing became deeper, faster, as you moved your hand over him in teasing strokes, your thump sliding over the head of his erection to gather the pre-cum that leaked out. You knew that soon his control would snap, but you could tease him relentlessly until it happened. 

You felt his mouth move over the skin of throat and tipped your head back to give him better access. He pushed you back onto the desk once more, his other hand leaving your hip to wrap around your wrist. You wrapped your legs around his waist as you let go of his erection, knowing that he had enough of your teasing and was taking matters into his own hands again. You felt him against you, hard and hot, and you trembled with longing. And then he was pushing in, so fucking slow that you thought you were gonna die. You threw back your head as pleasure shot through you and voiced it with a needy moan. The first movements of his hips were shallow, but soon he found a rhythm that robbed you of breath and left you gasping for air. Your hands grasped uselessly at his biceps, needing something to hold onto as he sent you spiraling off towards the brink with neck breaking speed. You could feel the tension in his thighs with every forward snap of his hips, telling you that he was close to losing it as well. 

His fingers were digging into the skin of your hips, and you could feel bruises forming under his touch, but you couldn’t care less. The fire in his eyes was worth it. He changed his angle slightly and you swore you saw stars. You gasped as you reached your peak, your orgasm drawing a long, keening moan from your throat. He groaned as you tightened around him, and he trust forward a few more times before going completely rigid, a trembling breath escaping him as he too found release.

You lay gasping for air, one arm resting against the desk beside your head, while the other traced lazy circles on his arm. A small, satisfied smile spread on your face, and you slid your hand up to his shoulder to pull him down for a lazy kiss. 

“Hmm…” you sighed as his lips rubbed over yours teasingly. “Glad you’re back.”

He chuckled and kissed the tip of your nose. “Me too.”

You cupped his cheek and gazed at him through heavy lidded eyes. He looked damn satisfied and sexy. You pulled him down for another kiss and wrapped your arms around his neck to keep him close. For a moment, you regretted that you weren’t in bed with the feeling of his weight pressing down on you, but you told yourself that the evening wasn’t over yet. 

He slowly pulled out of you, a shiver racking your still sensitive body as he did. He leaned down to press a kiss against your stomach, trailing down slowly. You blinked as he pressed his lips against the bruises he had left on one of your hips. 

“Sorry about that,” he apologized quietly. 

“Don’t be,” you told him, while sliding a hand in his hair. “I kinda like it when you mark me.”

He nuzzled your hipbone in response and straightened. You sat up as well and wrapped your arms around him, giving him a warm smile. 

“I love you something fierce,” you said. 

He slipped an arm around your waist, while his free hand pushed your hair away from your face. His fingers lingered on your cheek, and you grasped his hand to keep it in place. 

“I love you too,” he said quietly. 

He always said it like that. Quiet and with conviction, as if he was telling you a secret reserved only for you. 

“How long will your debriefing take?” you asked. 

He shrugged. “About an hour.”

You pouted. “I thought I’d wait for you.”

“No,” he told you. “You’re going home and wait for me there.”

“Hmm…” you smiled and snuggled into his shoulder. “Sure.”

He pressed a kiss against your forehead. “Let’s get dressed.”

You slowing untangled your limbs from around him and hopped off the desk when he stepped back. He pulled up his pants and fastened them, while you fished your underwear and the sheet from the floor. 

You could feel his eyes on you as you sauntered over to the chair in the corner. You gave him a grin over your shoulder. 

“What are you looking at?” you asked him.

He pulled on his shirt and stepped up behind you, his hands coming to rest on your hips. He nuzzled your hair aside and pressed a kiss against your neck.

“Just enjoying the view,” he said, while giving your buttock a little squeeze for emphasis. 

You laughed and started dressing. “You just wait, Yuy. The night isn’t over yet.”

He unlocked the door and opened it. “I’m looking forward to it.”

You shook your head as he left you, a silly smile on your face. You quickly folded up the sheet and packed it in your bag, before leaving the office and locking it behind you. 

You would make sure to spread the sheet on the bed tonight. And you’d sneak a picture of him when he was asleep. Just for safekeeping. You hummed to yourself as you drove home, already making plans to light tons of candles in the bedroom. Heero Yuy was in for a surprise. 

**-x-x-x-**


	5. A little something different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one I’ve written so far. I might write an update to this later this year. I hope you’ll enjoy it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wings, its characters or you.

**A little something different**

You glanced at your sleeping companion from the corner of your eyes as you steered the car along a bend on the dark road. He sat sprawled in his seat, his chin resting against his chest, his dark hair obscuring his face. You smiled and focused on the road again. The further you got away from your starting point, the more you relaxed. The car was a black Opel Corsa, fast, but not too conspicuous. 

The jeep that had taken you from the forest surrounding the abandoned military base had been left on a deserted parking lot hours ago. You shifted in your seat and expelled a breath, hoping to ease your aching ribs a bit. You had to drive three more hours before you reached the roadside motel that would be your safe house for the night. 

Your thoughts drifted back to the mission you had successfully completed, and a small, satisfied smirk came to play over your face. It had been surprisingly easy for Heero to break into the base and gather intel. You had been waiting for his signal to extract him in the nearest town. The base hadn’t been as abandoned as Preventer had first thought, but none had seemed to notice your partner’s presence. 

Only during the extraction, the men guarding the perimeters had noticed something was off. You had managed to lose them in the forest, but you still had been eager to get rid of the jeep. Heero had hot wired the Corsa and you had been very glad when you had managed to cross the Portuguese border into Spain without anyone stopping you. If word got out that Preventer was investigating old military bases, you would be in serious trouble. You would have to lose the Corsa in the morning. 

Next to you, Heero shifted and released a sleepy sigh.

“Hey,” you said. “Are you awake?”

“Hn.” He straightened in his seat and blinked the sleep from his eyes.

“There’s a gas station coming up. Want to get something to eat?” you asked. 

“Sure.”

You downshifted as you took the exit, and found an empty parking space next to the building. 

“What do you want?” you asked.

“Just a sandwich.” He stretched in his seat. “Want me to drive for the rest of the way?”

“If you’re up for it.”

He gave you a small smirk and nodded.

You got out of the car and made your way inside, picking up two sandwiches and two bottles of soda. When you paid, the man behind the counter spoke up.

“Nice car you have,” he said.

“Thanks,” you replied casually, while handing him some money. You remained casual as you waited for him to give you the change, giving him a friendly ‘Good Night!’ as you left. 

You walked back to the car and got in. Once you were seated you spoke up. “We have to lose the Corsa now.”

Heero nodded and started the car, quickly driving off and zipping down the entrance to the highway. He took the next exit, quickly locating a parking lot next to the highway. You looked around as he drove over the parking lot to select a car.

“Next time they better provide a set of cars for us to use,” you grumbled as Heero parked next to a neat looking Seat. 

He merely grunted and got out. You quickly scrambled into the driver’s seat, biting back some foul curses as the movement jarred your ribs, and waited for him to give you the signal to come out. The parking lot was deserted, but you weren’t going to risk anyone seeing you. So if it happened that anyone came, you had to be ready to drive off. Heero managed to open the car door and slipped inside, and mere moments later the Seat came to life. You grinned and quickly exited the Corsa. 

You popped open the trunk and grabbed the two duffel bags inside, quickly passing them on to Heero, who put them in the Seat’s trunk. You checked the Corsa for anything left behind, quickly wiped the steering wheel to get rid of any finger prints, grabbed your handbag and then hopped into the Seat.

Heero was quick to take off, finding his way back to the highway. 

You grinned at him, once you were well on your way again. “You kinda make a sexy bad boy, you know, hot wiring cars and all.”

He gave you a smirk, before focusing on the road again, and you just couldn’t resist, reaching out to bury your hand in his hair. You leaned over, ignoring the pain the movement caused you, and nipped his earlobe, your breath caressing over his skin. 

“I can’t wait till we reach the motel,” you murmured in his ear, sneaking a hand into his lap to caress over the bulge in his jeans. 

He growled at your bold move, and you chuckled as you felt his body’s instantaneous reaction. You pressed an openmouthed kiss against his neck, before pulling back and relaxing in your seat. You unwrapped one of the sandwiches you had bought at the gas station and casually offered him one. You caught the look he sent your way and grinned.

“Just wait, Baby,” you told him. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

“We’re not even close to the motel yet and you’re already messing with my head,” he accused you. 

“Hush,” you teased. “Complaining isn’t going to get you any.”

He grumbled something in reply and bit into his sandwich. You chuckled and focused on unwrapping your own.

Hours later, you opened the door to the motel room. You did a quick scan of the room and, upon deeming it clean enough, you stepped inside with Heero following you. You left him to lock and secure the door, while you threw your duffel bag onto the vanity and sighed. 

“Hmm… I can go with a good night’s sleep,” you murmured, while stretching carefully.

Heero came up behind you and slipped his arms around your waist. You leaned back into him and smiled. 

“But first…” You turned around and slipped your arms around his neck, giving him a coy smile. “I want a kiss.”

“Just a kiss?” A smirk came to play over his face.

“Just a kiss,” you confirmed.

He brought a hand up to grasp your chin and tipped your head back, his thump caressing over your cheek. Your eyes drifted shut at the contact and you waited in anticipation. 

The first touch of his lips against yours drew a moan from you and you leaned into him. His hands caressed over your sides, sliding up from your hips to the side of your breasts. You drew back and hissed when he encountered your bruised ribs.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, his eyes narrowing with concern. Abruptly his touch gentled. 

You pressed a hand against the sore spot and bit your lip. “Bruised ribs.”

“Damn it, why didn’t you tell me?” He grabbed your hand and yanked you into the bathroom, his hand slamming against the light switch to turn on the light. Before you knew it he was yanking off your shirt, his gaze zeroing in on the large bruise that covered your side. “When did this happen?”

“Just before I extracted you. I hit a bump on the ground and was thrown against the door,” you told him. 

“Are they broken?”

“I don’t think so…” You hissed again when he started probing at the bruise, checking for himself. “Just hurts like a bitch.”

His fingers slid over your skin, checking for fractures, and when he was done he pulled you closer. “They’re not broken, but you still should have told me.”

“It didn’t seem important at the time,” you said while raising your arms and slipping them around his neck. “Getting you out safely was.”

He leaned in for a kiss, and it was gentle and sweet. You sighed and pressed your lips more firmly against his, enjoying the tingling sensation that spread through your gut. He took the kiss deeper, his hands sliding over you back and down to your hips. You murmured your approval when he pulled you closer, until your body was firmly pressed against his. His mouth started an unhurried journey over your face and neck, down to your shoulders, and you leaned your head back to give him better access.

You slid your hands down over his clothed chest, letting them rest against strong abdomen, where you gripped his shirt to pull it off. He raised his arms to help you, and the revelation of all that glorious golden skin stretching over taut muscles had you hissing out a curse. You leaned in, pressing your mouth against his collar bone and you had the satisfaction of hearing his breath hitch when you started a journey down south. 

You groaned when you ribs protested and straightened with a pout. “I think the bed will be more comfortable.”

He chuckled and took your hand, pulling you with him into the bedroom. There, he kissed you again, his hands gripping your hips as he easily lifted you up. With a gentleness that was a complete contradiction to the look in his eyes, he lowered you onto the bed. You smiled up at him and pulled him closer. 

“I can handle it,” you told him and a rush of desire exploded in your belly as you saw his eyes darken even more. 

He growled. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” you said, while wrapping your legs around his waist, pulling him towards you. 

He caught his weight on his arms and leaned in to kiss you. Despite the fire in his eyes, he still kept the kiss slow, thoroughly ravishing you before slowly kissing his way down your throat. His hands slid behind your back and unclasped your bra. Incoherent moans escaped you when he lavished your breasts with attention, his mouth hot against your skin. His hands worked to get your pants undone and you squirmed to help him get them off. He tugged your panties along and then hurried to rid himself of his remaining clothes. 

And then he was back on top off you, his mouth lazily seducing yours. Your hands roamed over his back, down to his hips and over the firm round curve of his buttocks. You dug your teeth into his bottom lip, drawing it into your mouth, while you pressed your hips up and ground against him. You felt satisfied when he groaned.

You nuzzled along his cheek and pressed kisses against his jaw. You buried your face against his shoulder when he slid a hand between your bodies to tease at your wet heat. He kept his touch light, the slow rhythm of his fingers taking you up slowly. Your body quivered with need and you threw back your head, moaning his name. Your hands grasped his shoulders as pleasure shot through you like a bullet, stars exploding behind your closed eyelids. 

“Stop… Jesus, I can’t take much more,” you gasped as you felt yourself nearing the edge. 

He gave you a smug little smirk and pulled his hand back, grasping your hips as he rolled over, taking you with him. You ended up on top of him and slowly sat up. He casually folded one of his arms behind his head, looking thoroughly sexy as he gazed at you with heavy lidded eyes. You grinned and moved, leaning in to nips at his throat, before kissing your way down, picking up where you had stopped a few moments ago. Your hand grasped his erection, stroking slowly as you nibbled along the ridges of his abs. The musky scent of his arousal made your belly tighten with anticipation, but you weren’t in a hurry. You were determined to make this last. He usually wasn’t this slow and gentle with you, but when he was… Oh boy. While you loved him rough and dominant, slow and gentle was just so… sexy…

A deep moan escaped him when you closed your mouth around the crown of his erection. You slowly worked your way down, relaxing your throat against the gag reflex, while your fingers caressed over the skin your mouth couldn’t reach. You set a teasing rhythm, your free hand pressing his hips down to keep him from moving. You glanced up at him through your bangs and found him looking at you. His eyes were dark, his lips slightly parted, his chest heaving with his effort to breathe. Your gazes met and you gave him a mischievous look.

He groaned and let his head fall back against the pillows. You continued to tease him, enjoying the taste of him and the needy sounds he made. You glanced up at him once more when he buried one of his hands in your hair. You slowly let him slide from your mouth, licking your lips as you gazed up at him.

“Come here,” he told you huskily.

You moved up and pressed your mouth against his, allowing him to roll you onto your back once more. He settled between your tights, still careful to keep his weight off of you, and positioned himself against your entrance. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed your face against his shoulder, moaning as he started to push inside. 

He slid inside of you slowly, pausing when he was fully sheathed, before pulling back and trusting back in. He set a lazy rhythm, rolling his hips slowly, making sure to press against you intimately with every forward trust. Your hands grasped his biceps and your back arched as sensations shot through you. You brought up your legs and snuggly wrapped them around his waist, urging him deeper inside of you. He groaned in approval, but kept the pace slow. 

A keening moan tore from your throat when he bent his head to your breast, teeth tugging at a nipple in a teasing manner. You groaned as you felt the sensations of it slide down like an electrical current, straight to your core. You writhed beneath him as he continued to taste your skin, his pace never wavering. It occurred to you that he was really making love to you and it warmed your heart and body to the point where you felt feverish with desire. 

“Heero,” you gasped while burying your hands in his hair. “I…”

Recognizing your tone of voice, he moved to kiss you, and then slid his lips along your cheek to your ear.

“Come for me,” he murmured huskily.

You muffled your cry against his throat as you came apart beneath him, wave after staggering wave washing over you. Heero followed you into ecstasy, a groan escaping him when he surrendered to his own orgasm. 

You smiled when he lowered his forehead against your breastbone, nuzzling the valley between your breasts. His arms were quivering with his effort to hold himself up, but you knew he wouldn’t permit himself to rest his full weight against you.

You affectionately kissed the top of his head. “See? You didn’t hurt me.”

“Hmm…” He raised his head to look at you, his gaze smoldering still. 

He moved slowly, sliding out of you. He collapsed next to you, rolling over onto his side, his arm slipping around your waist. You turned your head and caught his mouth in a tender kiss. Truth to be told, your ribs ached a bit, but you were glad that hadn’t stopped him. His hand ghosted over the bruise. 

“Want me to tape them for you?” he asked.

“Hmm… Maybe it’ll help against the pain,” you agreed. “But first I want to rest a little while. Then we’ll shower and afterwards you can go and play doctor on me.”

He chuckled and nuzzled your cheek. “Alright.”

You smiled when he snuggled up against you. It wasn’t long before his body relaxed totally, his breathing deepening as he drifted off. You shifted a hand into his hair, and pressed a kiss against his forehead. The warmth of his body seeped into you, and you started to feel drowsy. You closed your eyes and sighed contently, breathing in his scent deeply before succumbing to the need to sleep. 

You would need all the rest you could get.

**-x-x-x-**


	6. Under the summer sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would have guess I would write for this again? XD  
Sometimes inspiration just strikes, I suppose...
> 
> Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Under the summer sun**

You stretched languidly on the cushions that covered the little yacht’s cabin top, sinking deeper into the their lush softness, and nearly groaned with contentment. The caress of the hot summer sun was wonderful on your back, pleasantly cooled by the salty breeze that carried over the waves and played with your hair. Pure and utter heaven and so needed after the past gruesome months. Utterly deserved as well.

You and Heero had worked your asses of for your last mission and it had been successfully rounded up. All the weeks of research and preparations had paid off, the terrorists arrested and delivered to Brussels, and all that was left to do now was relax. Recharge. And what better way to do exactly that by cruising from one Greek Island to another on one of your friends’ yachts that he so kindly offered up for your use? 

Pure and utter heaven indeed. 

You sighed contently and shifted once more, and your wiggling about earned you a playful slap to your backside. 

“Ow!” You cracked open and eye and peered through your bangs at your boyfriend, who was driving the yacht from the outside station, and stood behind you to overlook the water as he navigated the boat in the direction of a tiny bay off the coast of the Island of Rhodes. “What was that for?” 

“You’re distracting me,” Heero replied dryly, a small smirk coming to play over his lips. 

“Is that so?” you inquired teasingly. He was quite distracting himself, all glorious golden skin and muscles on display in a pair of navy swimming trunks that hung sinfully low on his hips. He had slipped on aviator sunglasses and his hair was tousled from the wind. “Look who’s talking.” 

“Hn.” The smirk turned cocky. 

He damn well knew he made your mouth water. And he wasn’t above using that knowledge against you. Not that you really minded, but right now it was a little difficult to act on your desire, given you were out in the open and the boat could be seen from the coast. 

“Bastard,” you muttered.

Heero snorted and reached out to caress the back of your thigh. “I’ll make it up to you.” 

Promises as those certainly piqued your interest and you turned over on your back, propping yourself up on your elbows so you could look at him. The coy smile that came to play over your face made his expression darken. You felt positively breathless when he took off the sunglasses so you could see his eyes. You planted one foot on the cushions and stretched out the other so you could trail your toes over his abdomen. 

“Really?” you inquired in a husky tone. “How?” 

He grabbed your ankle and used his hold on it to yank you closer. You grinned as he planted his hands against the cushions beside your head and leaned over you. You couldn’t stop yourself from reaching out to outline the shape of his lips with your finger. He really had a beautiful mouth, perfect for kissing, and even more for… oh. Right. Not happening right now. 

You pouted. “We can’t…” 

“Can’t we?” he questioned while leaning in to brush a kiss against your lips.

You kept him there, murmuring against his lips. “No. People will see.” 

“I’m almost disappointed that the very idea stops you.” 

You laughed at his dry tone and slapped his shoulder. “Shut up. Maybe later.”

“Oh?” 

You turned your head to watch the shore line. People were milling about on the beach and in the water, and their voices and laughter carried over the surface towards you. “Yeah… when there not as many people about.” 

He teasingly caught your earlobe between his teeth and the sensation caused a shiver to travel down your spine. “Fine.” 

“Hmm…” You pushed him back and sat up, grinning at him. “Want a beer?” 

“Hn.”

You chuckled and hopped off the cabin top, sauntering past him to the steps that led down to the galley. You could feel his gaze following your every move, and enjoyed the knowledge that he couldn’t keep his eyes off of you. 

In the galley you prepared a little platter of snacks, got a beer from the fridge, and poured yourself a glass of wine. You arranged everything on a tray and went back outside. You heard the distinct sound of the engine being turned off, and the anchor being dropped. Heero did a round over the deck to make sure everything was in order, before joining you on the cabin top. 

You handed him his beer and smiled at him. “It’s good being here.” 

“Yeah…” His gaze warmed as he looked at you, and he reached out to twine a lock of your hair around his finger. “I think we earned it.” 

“Oh, big time,” you agreed with him. “That being said, your laptop remains closed for the next three weeks.” 

He chuckled and slipped his hand around the back of your neck, tugging you closer for a kiss. “I think I can find better ways to occupy my time.” 

“And we’re back to that,” you said cheekily.

“None can see us,” he tried.

He sounded damn convincing, but you shook your head. “No. Relax first, sex later.” 

He smirked and slanted his mouth over yours again, but this time his kiss was lingering, and you nearly spilled your wine all over the cushions when his tongue darted out to trace over your bottom lip in that enticing way that you _loved_. 

“Heero…” you whined against his lips. “This isn’t fair.” 

He chuckled and pulled back, taking a swig from his beer bottle and reaching for a marinated shrimp on the platter of snacks. 

“We can go on land tomorrow morning,” he suggested. “There’s a little marina about an hour from here.” 

“Yeah… we’ll be able to stack on the groceries, and I’d love to have lunch in a little taverna.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” He held out a shrimp to you and you took it from him. “So what other islands do you want to visit?” 

“Zakinthos is very high on the list,” you quipped. “It has turtles.” 

“I heard that Kos is also nice to visit.” 

“Yeah… That’s actually not far from here.” You took a piece of feta from the platter and tossed it back with the wine. “God, there’s so much we could do… I like having no plans.” 

His lips twitched into a small smile. “I like having you all to myself for the next three weeks.”

“Yeah…” you gave him a wistful look and leaned in to rest your forehead against his. “You know… despite that we worked together on the case, I missed _us_.”

His arm slipped around your shoulders and he kept you close, nuzzling your hair while you snuggled into his shoulder. 

“It was a bit crazy, right?” he asked.

“Yeah… I didn’t mind all that much, because I knew we would take a break afterwards.” You couldn’t resist kissing the side of his throat, breathing in the scent of him as you did so. Heero and the sunscreen you had insisted on. “It feels like a real reward now.” 

“Hn.” He took hold of your chin and tipped your head back. 

His eyes filled your vision as he leaned in, the dark intensity in them beckoning you to drown, to forget about anything else. It was hard to resist whenever he looked at you like that. 

Your mouth ran dry and you found yourself wetting your lips with your tongue in anticipation of his kiss. He took your glass and put in back on the tray along with his beer bottle, and you were quick to yank him close. His kiss was as hot as the sun pouring down on you, setting your body ablaze with need. Within seconds you were clutching at him, pressing into him until there wasn’t a single inch left between you. 

His seduction was sweet and sensual, his taste flooding your senses, his scent filling you nostrils until you were in so deep you couldn’t surface anymore. You barely noticed that he lowered you back against the cushions, his hand sliding up from your hip to the side of your breast. A few moments ago, you had been protesting against doing this outside, but you couldn’t remember your reasons if your life depended on it. You core was throbbing and wetness pooled between your thighs. You shivered and arched your back when his fingers teasingly slid under your bikini top to find your nipple. 

You broke away from the kiss and gasped, burying your face in his neck. “Heero…” 

He nuzzled your jaw and slid his lips down your throat, his teeth teasingly catching at your collar bone. “Want to take this inside?” 

“W-wha… N-no.” You couldn’t form a coherent sentence with the way his callused fingers teased at your sensitive nipple. You didn’t want him to stop. 

“Hn…” His lips curled into a smirk against your skin. 

You buried your hands in his hair when his mouth found the soft skin of your belly, his tongue swiping teasingly and leaving a wet trail that was cooled by the salty breeze. His eyes held yours captive as he made his way down, and the sensual promise in his gaze had your sex clenching in anticipation. 

_Oh Lord…_ was all you could think. During the previous weeks there hadn’t been much time for sex, the mission taking up your entire focus. There had been some brief encounters, but now Heero was able to take his time again, and he _loved_ to tease you mercilessly. He slid off the cabin top and grabbed your legs, yanking you towards him while lowering his head between your thighs. A choked moan escaped your when his fingers hooked under the fabric of your bikini bottoms and pulled them aside. 

“Heero…” 

“Shh…” he pressed a lingering kiss against your inner thigh. “Relax. None can see.” 

That wasn’t what you were concerned about. You wanted to urge him along, but he was determined to make you wait, raining teasing kisses down on the skin of your thighs until you wanted to beg him to stop teasing you. You whined and moved your hips restlessly and he grinned up at you. Oh, so wickedly.

“Tease,” you hissed.

“Look who is talking,” he countered smoothly. 

His fingers drew lazy circles on your thigh, barely skimming the place where you burned for him. He continued his teasing, his teeth scraping playfully over your inner thigh. Your hips jolted when he ran a finger along your wet folds, and another choked sound was wrung from your throat. 

A breathy chuckle escaped him. “Shh… Be quiet.” 

“Ugh, that’s easy for you to say-AH!” Your eyes squeezed shut and your head rolled back as the wet heat of his mouth found your center, his tongue stabbing deep to caress your inner walls. 

Your fingers twisted in his hair, keeping him pressed against you as sensations exploded. You bit down hard on your bottom lip to keep yourself from crying out as your body writhed under his assault. His fingers found the swollen nub of your sex and he caressed it gently, and you gasped as he mercilessly send you into a frenzy. Your heart was beating so fast you thought it would jump out of your chest any moment, and it only got worse when his caresses became more determined, no longer teasing but driving you towards the brink.

Your hips came off the cushions when he clamped his mouth over your clit and sucked, and the first, staggering climax washed over you. You bit down on your hand to muffle the cries that tore from your throat as one heady, electrical current ran through your body and left you swamped and beside yourself. You were sobbing as he dragged you off the cabin top and sank down on the deck, cradling you against him.

“I’ve got you,” he murmured soothingly, his tone husky with lust. 

You finally got your arms to cooperate and slipped them around his neck, pressing your face into his shoulder as you fought to drag air into your lungs. A whimper escaped you as he slid his hand between your legs to whip you up again. You clutched at him, moaning into his skin as you were swept under again. He used his free hand to tip your head back, his mouth seducing once more. 

You struggled for any semblance of control, but found it slipping through your fingers.

He slipped his arms around you and got up, and you were quick to loop your legs around his waist. It took you a while to register that you were moving, and when you came up for air, you found yourself flat on the table in the lounge area of the cabin, Heero’s hand protectively cradling your head as he lowered you down. 

You yanked him down for another kiss, and slid your hands down his chest, fingers lingering on the ridges between his abs. He nipped on your bottom lip when your fingers hooked into the waistband of his swim shorts. He helped you free his erection from its confinement and grabbed you thighs, pushing the fabric covering you aside once more. 

You couldn’t stop the moan that tore from your throat as the broad head parted your folds, your inner walls clamping down on him as he slipped inside of you inch by excruciating inch. Your thighs trembled when he rolled his hips, sending a wicked thrill through your body. He took your hands and pressed them against the table beside your head, fingers entwined intimately as he pulled back slightly and repeated the motion. 

Your hips came up and met him halfway and the slow and sensual rhythm send your blood roaring in your ears. Mouths met in kiss after kiss, and you couldn’t get enough of the look in his eyes. Burning lust, but underneath it was so much tenderness. Your breath clogged in your throat and the burning pit in your center erupted. Your back arched and a long, content moan escaped you as the surge ripped through your body, your walls convulsing around him. 

Heero groaned and buried his face against your throat, hips snapping taut as he too found release. You shivered as he spilled himself inside of you, heat splashing against your inner wall and sending tremors of pleasure rushing through your body. 

Spend, you lay staring at the ceiling with a content smile on your face.

Heero made a sound in the back of his throat and nuzzled the skin of your shoulder, pressing tender kisses against it. “You okay?” 

You snorted. “Do you need to ask?” 

Your legs limply slid from around his waist and you could barely get your hands to cooperate enough to caress over his back. 

“Missed you,” you said softly. “Like this, I mean.” 

He looked up, a small smile on his face. His eyes held a fond look. “Hn.”

You cupped his cheeks and drew him down for a tender kiss. A pleased sigh escaped you when his lips caressed over yours in a tender fashion that made warmth explode in your chest. He always had a way about him that made actions like these so special. 

“Come on,” he murmured. “Get freshened up and come back outside.”

“Yeah…”

You shivered when he drew back, pulling out of you. He stepped back and pulled up his swimming trunks. 

“Lets go swimming.”

You groaned. “Excuse me if I don’t move for another hour or so.” 

He chuckled and dropped a kiss on the top of your nose. “Be lazy. You earned it.” 

You circled your arms around his neck and held him close so you could kiss him again. “Be lazy with me?” 

“For another hour or so,” he countered smoothly. “Then I’ll be dragging your ass into the water.” 

“Sure, sure.” You grinned cheekily. 

You sat up when he straightened. He made his way over to the fridge and pulled out another beer and the wine bottle. “I’ll be outside.” 

“Hmm…” You smiled and watched him go, admiring the way his muscles moved under his skin. With some effort you managed to get your feet under you. “Damn near broke me, Yuy.” 

You heard him chuckle outside. 

“I’m not complaining!” You felt compelled to call out. “I really am not!” 

“Hurry up before I come back in.” 

“Yeah, yeah…” 

You slipped into the bathroom with a smile on your face. It was safe to say that you looked forward to the next three weeks. 

**-x-x-x-**


End file.
